ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zootopia 3: Humans Coming For Us
Zootopia: Humans Coming For Us is an upcoming CGI-animated comedy action/adventure, sequel of Zootopia and Zootopia 2: Savage Retuns, to be released 10 October 2022. The movie is by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios. The first Zootopia franchise's film with humans and a two protagonists. Plot/Synopsis In the month of Halloween, Nick and Judy discover news paper that's in Zootopia and they discover a bad news and say. Nick, Judy and his friends discover the most hero, Flackjack and his henchmens! But when Zootopia is destroyed for his clothes, food, etc..Nick and Judy must save Zootopia and stop humans from destroying it. Cast/Starring *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde **Hok Hudson as Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Steven Johns as Flackjack Wilde, Nick´s cousin *Luke Cameron as Enrick Ephikson *Jake T. Austin as Joe Catboy *Rami Malek as Tucker Wilde, Nick's older brother **Jackob Gobstone as Tucker Wilde *Franklin Honkerson as Holl, Enrick´s henchmen *Raymons S. Persi as Flash *Tommy "Tiny" Lister as Finnick *Tara Strong as Rossie *Nate Torrence as Clawhauser *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo *Hugh Jackman as Baker Panda *Jonathan Grant as Marshall Honey Badger *Jay Fokstone as Pancho Panda *Joshua Thompson as Darly Coati, a Flackjack´s henchmen *Shelley Morrison as Mrs. Wilde, the Nick's mom *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big, Wallace Jame *Tulio Koslov as Alain Warthog *Laurence Jackson as George Meerkat *J. K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart *Katie Lowes as Madge Honey Badger *Heather Bateman as Francisca Ephikson, Enrick´s Daughter *Frankie Muniz as Shaggy Molestone, the shoe seller *Peter Bateman as Hudson Giant Otter *Isaaq Ontario as Michael Red Panda *Phil Jonhston as Gideon Grey *Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, Upcoming character *Dennis Bateman as Travis, a black-footed ferret upcoming character *John Patrick Lowrie as The Judge *Cory Doran as Woodchuck Boy, Upcoming character *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Aydami Lemurton *Ferb Katieson as Godgan Monkey *Eddie Murphy as Emmit Otterton *Octavia Spencer as Penelope Otterton *Hudson Grant as Winston Otterton *Lenny Tombrez as Natalie Otterton *Eric Bauza as Leopold Badger *Dennis Bateman as Mr. Wilde. *Howard Jonhson as Uncle Grandpa Wilde Transcript Zootopia: Humans Coming For Us/Transcript Trailers *Zootopia: Humans Coming For Us/Teaser *Zootopia: Humans Coming For Us/Teaser-Trailer Trivia *Slogans based in poster: **1st theme slogan - "Humans coming for Zootopia". **2nd theme slogan - "Zootopia Heroes will have to stop all this Cruelty of Animals vs Humans". **3rd theme slogan - "This is Zootopia Apokalypse". *The first Zootopia franchise´s film with humans. *This film is last Zootopia sequel. *Shaggy Molestone, Leopold Badger, Madge Honey Badger, Otterton Family, Rossie and Woodchuck Boy returns in this Zootopia film. *The 3nd feature film of Zootopia franchise. *This film is inspired in Epic Monkey Year, 2016 *The first sci-fi episode from "Zootopia" franchise. *The first Zootopia franchise's film with a two protagonists. *Disney got sued by Cartoon Network because they used a character with the name "Uncle Grandpa", which is used in a Cartoon Network show, Uncle Grandpa.Category:Zootopia Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Halloween Sequels Category:Nora2003's Ideas Category:Non-Fanon